Buffy Meets the Gang
by JungleCat
Summary: Some friends of mine if they were living in the Buffy:Verse. Part 3 is up but by no means am I finished! Oh no! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough* anyway. PLEASE review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Buffy frowned and stared hard at the slab of transistors in front of her. Why had she let willow talk her into this class? She couldn't wrap her head around what went where or how this whole damn thing was meant to work. She pounded on the desk once in annoyance and then looked around. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
"I could help you with that," said a smooth masculine voice from behind her.  
  
Buffy turned to be confronted by the largest, roundest and deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was lost for words for a few moments as her eyes followed the line of his jaw down to his mouth with its full and totally kissable lips.  
  
"Umm… please?" said Buffy rather pitifully.  
  
The young man laughed softly and moved seats so he was next to her. Willow was away that day and the seat she usually occupied was empty.  
  
"Abe… Abraham Marr… call me Abe… Please." He grinned at her in an open and friendly manner.  
  
"I can't work this out…" she blushed a little as being so useless and offered him the slab of whats'it's.  
  
"Well, the reason you can't get it to work is because it isn't wired properly… they gave you a dud." He put his hand up and the teacher came around and inspected the slab. In short order Buffy received another one.  
  
"That should work better," he made to get up and go back to his desk, in an attempt to stop him Buffy blurted out…  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Abe stopped and looked at her strangely for a moment. His blue eyes held merriment and a little confusion but none of the 'damn your nuts' she was expecting to see.  
  
"Buffy?" he repeated a little puzzled but still smiling.  
  
"Umm, its my name, Buffy Summers. I never told you my name." Good save there Buff…  
  
"Oh… alright. Nice to meet you Buffy Summers," he stood there for a moment unsure of whether to go back to his seat where he to was all alone, or to chance sitting down.  
  
"Please… my friend Willow isn't here… please sit with me?" she sounded so pitiful to her owns ears and he fully expected Abe to just turn his back and walk away.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I'm all alone today too, Cass and Adam had a Wicca meeting."  
  
"Ohh, you have Wicca friends? Willow is a Wicca friend!" she just wanted too burry her head under the desk and die. Could she sound dumber if she tried? Probably.  
  
Abe laughed and leaned back in his chair fiddling idly with some nameless computer part Buffy didn't even fee safe breathing near.  
  
"Yeah, Adam and Cass have been at it since before I met them, they are giving me pointers but… I'm a slow learner. I think I know Willow though, Cass brought her round once for coffee, she had a spell or something they wanted to go over." He smiled a little and hopped quietly she wouldn't ask him anything about the spell, he had no idea.  
  
"It's all a little beyond me, Willow is the witchy one." She smiled.  
  
"I can understand that. Cass and I can hit the computers pretty hard but Adam is in the same boat as you. When it comes to computers… he's not so much…" Abe let the sentence taper off… Buffy knew what he meant.  
  
The buzzer sounded for the end of the period and Abe stood and tucked in Buffy's chair for her as she gathered her books together. He held the door open for her as she moved out into the corridor and smiled his friendly and open smile at her all the way to the cafeteria. At the doorway they said their goodbyes and Abe struck off to the left and slid into a seat in-between a short and almost sickly thin boy and a brown haired girl. They leaned in close together and began to talk in the hushed tone of very close friends.  
  
Buffy moved forward to where Willow was sitting at a table in the sun, out in the open with Oz by her side. They smiled at her as she approached and she couldn't help casting a glance over her shoulder at the secretive three in the corner. At the moment she looked back, Abe and the boy were looking over their shoulders at her and the girl grinned and turned back to her books.  
  
Willow grinned up at Buffy as she sat down.  
  
"Ohh, you met Abraham? You like? I like, in fact EVERYONE likes Abe, I don't know a single girl who's talked to him and doesn't want to get physical!" she stopped and looked at Oz whose expression hadn't changed. "Ohh, except me, I don't wanna get physical with him at all!"  
  
Oz didn't smile, didn't frown, he never did either of those things; he looked into Willows eyes with his big soulful ones.  
  
"I trust you." He said simply, and that was the end of it.  
  
Buffy smiled accommodatingly at the two and glanced over her shoulder at the cluster of three across the room. This time only the brunette was looking back at her with a grin on her face that Buffy really couldn't place.  
  
"Do you know them?" she asked Willow.  
  
"Oh yeah! The little guy is Adam, he's so cool! He's empathic you know! Don't you just wanna study him and work out what kinda magic does it?" she looked at Buffy expectantly but was discouraged to find her best friend giving her an empty look, "He reads emotions.."  
  
"OH! Well that's cool! Hey that could be helpful sometimes! Good info to have!"  
  
"And the girl, her name is Cassandra, she's named after the prophetess at Troy. I've never heard anyone say so, but I get the impression from Adam and Abe that she can see the future sometimes. She gets feelings and stuff. She's also a really powerful witch!" Willow smiled brightly at her intelligence gathering abilities.  
  
"She also sings with the Dingo's sometimes… or she used to before her boyfriend broke up with her," added Oz without a trace of emotion.  
  
Once again Buffy looked over her shoulder and again the deep brown eyes of the brunette, Cassandra, were there to meet her. The girl gave a half wave with one hand then leaned back into the private little world of three that they had happening in the corner.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The bubbling cauldron in the middle of the Attwood/Marr/Jones kitchen exploded and the fiery liquid spilled out into the kitchen counter burning the surface. Cass swore and turned on the tap to try to put out the fire as Abe and Adam came running from the other room.  
  
"What the…" Abe couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
Cassandra giggled and grabbed Adam's hand, then Abe's and they all stared at the fire that slowly died under the combined weight of their wills and flickered out to nothing.  
  
"What were you trying to do?" Asked Adam with a chuckle in her voice.  
  
Cass shot him an annoyed glance.  
  
"I was trying to get that damn binding spell to work. I was a little liberal with the alcohol I think." She smiled up at her flat mates sheepishly.  
  
Abe just looked at her blankly and Adam moved into the kitchen and sniffed what was left of the stuff in the cauldron.  
  
"Hey Abe, I think we could drink this stuff and get wasted." He smiled at Cass and patted her on the back. "Look at it this way, at least you invented a drink, we can call it a binding!"  
  
Cass just looked at him and tried her hardest to take offence but he was just too cute and eager about it. She eventually began to laugh to and Abe joined them after a quick sniff of the cauldron himself.  
  
"Oh, I talked to Elizabeth today." Said Abe offhandedly.  
  
"You did…" Adam and Cassandra both turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, only for a moment."  
  
Adam frowned as he poured the new concoction out of the cauldron and into a spare glass bottle.  
  
"I thought we agreed that unless we could work out why her aura is so funky we weren't going to get involved with her…? She could be devil spawn or something, we all know the kinds of things that run around this town." Adam was usually light hearted but this could be bad.  
  
"I don't know how we're meant to work her out when we don't talk to her." he said defensively.  
  
"Well, I've been talking to Willow, apparently she is to Buffy as we are to each other. I don't know about Buffy, but I do trust Willow." Cassandra smiled a little as she started trying to polish some of the burn marks from the kitchen bench.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Adam.  
  
Two sets of eyes, one bright green the other sky blue turned and looked at Cassandra expectantly…  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" she whined.  
  
"Because you're the one who does the talking… always have been. 'Sides, your scarier than us," smiled Abe "Come on Cass… oh mighty leader, tell us what to do!"  
  
She slapped him playfully in the arm and growled.  
  
"I really hate you guys you know," she muttered sulkily.  
  
Abe wrapped one arm around her waist and picked her up over his shoulder much to her squealing delight. Adam ran after them as Abe carried her around the room struggling all the while. It quickly degenerated into a tickling fit on the ground, by the end of which Cassandra and Adam were sitting on Abe in an attempt to hold him down.  
  
"I'll do it on one condition!" Cass laughed as she tickled Abe's sides.  
  
"What…" he managed to gasp out.  
  
"You will damn well stop elbowing me in the head in your sleep!"  
  
  
  
Buffy was disgusted. She'd just cut the head of a rather large green slime monster and it had gotten iky yellow goop all over her new shirt. It always happened that way; she didn't know why she bothered. Swearing at no one in particular she made her way back towards her dorm.  
  
"Those things always spurt like that," came a quiet voice from behind her.  
  
Buffy spun but couldn't see anyone. She moved into a fighting stance, her axe at the ready.  
  
"Who's out there?" she called out.  
  
"Please put that away or I'm not coming out," came the reply.  
  
Buffy looked at her goop-covered axe and sighed a little. She hadn't met much that she couldn't take on hand to hand at least till she got the axe back. She laid it on the ground and took a few steps back.  
  
"Better," Cass jumped down out of a tree, landing hard on one knee but only whincing slightly, "Don't like weapons, make bad juju."  
  
Buffy looked at the girl up and down. She didn't look like much really. 5'5 with short curly brown hair, a little wide set in the shoulders and she could probably stand to lose a few pounds. She moved with confidence however, and that was something Buffy understood.  
  
"What do you want?" the Slayer asked.  
  
"What's the deal with you?" was the cryptic answer.  
  
"Umm, huh?" Buffy made a face, "Please rephrase question."  
  
Cass moved forward and Abe and Adam crept out of their respective hiding placed among the bushes. A group of very ordinary looking people, even if Abe was incredibly hot.  
  
"We just want to know what you are…" said Abe in his quiet yet powerful voice, "We know you aren't human."  
  
"Thing is, we can't work out whether you're on our side or not." Finished Adam.  
  
Buffy just looked from one to the next until her eyes came back to rest on Cass. The leader? Probably if they wanted to call her that, Willow seemed to think the girl was OK. Buffy hated spunk on other people however and this Cass person had it in spades.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Because if you give the right answers we can help you." Was the simple answer.  
  
Really, Buffy couldn't argue with that. If Willow was even half right, these three would be indispensable to the scoobies. She wondered if the two guys came separately.  
  
"I'm the Slayer." Said Buffy defiantly.  
  
The three looked at one another then at the goop covered Slayer.  
  
"The what?" asked Adam.  
  
Buffy looked at them as they moved closer together, seemingly finding comfort in each other's presence and grew frustrated and annoyed.  
  
"I am the Slayer, the chick who kills the vampires," she looked down at her new top and began to yell, "the girl who sacrifices her new clothes when they get covered in GOOP from nameless slime demon number 8!"  
  
Cass looked at the remains of the demon she'd just killed and back at the Slayer.  
  
"Umm… that's a Norgal… If its out and about then there is going to be a natural disaster soon, Earthquake probably, they are attracted by the energies…" she said carefully.  
  
"Great, what… Earthquake? I need to see Giles!" she grabbed her axe and started towards Giles' place. "Oh… I guess your guys better come too, that is if you've decided I'm not evil."  
  
The three looked at one another and back at Buffy. Without a word Cass lead the way and the two men followed her as they moved after Buffy. By the time the reached Giles, the three witches were walking in a perfect line their steps perfectly in time. They looked like the oncoming Gestapo! Buffy was freaked.  
  
More if you want it but you gotta give me feedback! BTW Cass, Adam and Abe are all people that I know, and they more or less ARE like this, I just gave them some funky powers. Like I said, gimme feedback if you want some more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three sets of heavy boots clumped loudly on the sunny dale pavement towards the home of Rupert Giles. Buffy couldn't shake the feeling of wild animals stalking her instead of three collage students. She hated the feeling that they knew more than her, but what she really hated was that Cass and Adam seemed to be talking without talking! They'd laugh every now and then and she was sure she was the butt of the joke. For his part, Abe simply smiled at the two tolerantly, either he understood the private language or he had past assurance that the joke would be explained to him later.  
  
"Giles! I've got groupies!" Called Buffy as she barged into the watchers home.  
  
"You have what?" asked the startled Englishman raising his eyes from his book.  
  
"We are NOT groupies," stated the trio in perfect unison before looking at each other and grinning at some private joke.  
  
"They know deamony stuff! And they said my aura was funky… what does that mean?"  
  
Willow smiled and clambered off the couch to give the newcomers a hug and Oz shook Cass' hand nodding to the other.  
  
"Wow you came? All of you, at the one time. Not that you aren't always in a place at the one time, did you decide we're good? I've been telling you! It's good you're here cuz we're stumped!" she babbled happily.  
  
"Willow, even breaths, deep even breaths," smiled Adam.  
  
"Well, Abe had a talk to Buffy and said she isn't a slime demon so…" Cass poked Abe in the ribs and looked from Willow to Oz, to Xander, to Buffy and finally to Giles. "You're the brains?"  
  
Giles polished his glasses in a fluster, he always polishes his glasses when he's flustered.  
  
"I suppose you could say that yes, and you are?" he asked.  
  
"Local coven… We've lived on the hell mouth since we were born, we do what we can." Cass smiled at her friends and they grinned back, they may not have had Scooby style but they did have a thing all their own.  
  
"You fight demons?" more flustered polishing.  
  
"Wouldn't say we fight, so much as Cass fights, Abe throws things at them and I make them wanna cry." Adam said smugly.  
  
"Sometimes there is patching up to be done afterwards too, but Adam usually does that." Pointed out Abe.  
  
Buffy looked at them quizzically and then looked at Giles rolling her eyes. The whole thing struck her as ridiculous, how could such a group have existed in sunny dale all this time without her knowing about it? Without Giles knowing about it? But then, the initiative had evaded them for moths… and there were only three of these guys.  
  
"What are you stumped by?" asked Adam.  
  
"Oh, well there are signs for another apocalypse but we don't know what's going to happen. There are all these references to a big nasty thing but no one knows what it is or even what it wants!" Willow was of course breathless by the time she'd finished with no discernable pauses.  
  
"Whatever it is it's rising in three nights time." Mumbled Giles who had finally managed to put his glasses back on.  
  
Cass, Adam and Abe looked at each other then back at the expectantly waiting scoobies. Finally Adam chuckled, Abe grinned and Cass groaned.  
  
"Alright, alright! Pass us a book each!" she said with an annoyed glace at her best friends.  
  
The three took up a position on the couch with Abe in the middle, the other two sat with their backs against the armrests of the couch and their feet on Abe's lap, playfully kicking each other every now and then. Spike made comments about wanting to heave with all the 'Brady Bunch happiness' in the room.  
  
"Ha! Got it!" cried Adam at some ungodly hour of the morning.  
  
He leaned over Abe and showed the passage to him and Cass before grinning happily.  
  
"Wow, go you." Said Abe with a suitable amount of awe.  
  
"I'll admit Adam is good, but this does NOT count as the good deed that gets the doer the last tim tam in the fridge!" Said Cass. She'd been eyeing that tim tam.  
  
Abe and Adam looked at her then at each other and promptly started laughing. Cass managed to look offended for all of a minute before she gave in and laughed too.  
  
"Umm, could we perhaps see the passage in question?" Asked Giles, the three pushing the envelope of his patience.  
  
"Oh yeah, here," Adam negligently tossed the book at Giles who only just managed to catch it without losing his page.  
  
"We going home now guys?" Asked Abe, "I have work tomorrow, and you know how much Kristi loves it when I turn up tired."  
  
"You very much need a new job." Said Cass gently.  
  
"We both do!" Said Adam who was a casual at the same place.  
  
"Yes, but in the mean time I do have to deal with the wicked witch of the west tomorrow…"  
  
The three smiled and stood, each helping the other to overcome the pins and needles that are inevitable when you spend all night sitting in one position on a strange couch.  
  
"Umm. We usually have a post eureka fight about now… You know where Buffy slays and we…" Xander stopped and looked around helplessly.  
  
"Stand and watch?" said Willow helpfully.  
  
"Hey I cheer too! And sometimes I carry weapons!" he retorted.  
  
The three witches looked at each other again and then back at Xander.  
  
"We have three nights?" said Adam.  
  
"Yes, so it appears," answered Giles.  
  
Adam and Cass looked at each other.  
  
"Tomorrow," they said together and started for the door with Abe following a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"What? If you're going to be in on this you're playing by my rules! And we kill the big bad dangerous things BEFORE they try to end the world whenever possible!" Grated Buffy between clenched teeth.  
  
"My Dad had this saying… manyaaaana," she drooled out the last word that was obviously foreign.  
  
Spike started laughing.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" demanded the pissed off Slayer.  
  
"It..." chuckles, "It means 'Tomorrow', Slayer. It's an Italian saying. Basically it means if I don't have to do it today I wont." He grinned at Cass and then Adam and finally Abe. "I think I like this lot. I'm with them, we'll fight crime tomorrow!" With that head headed for the door.  
  
Buffy stomped and ineffectual little foot and looked at Giles pleadingly. He'd remained silent during the whole exchange.  
  
"Well… we do have three nights, and we may all be well rested tomorrow. I'll do a little further research now that I know what I'm looking at. We'll attack fresh tomorrow night." He decided.  
  
The others all looked relieved, except for Spike and the Witches who didn't really seem to care what the watcher decided. They turned and headed out into the night. The witches moves closer together as if proximity alone could ward of the nights chill and the bad things that might hunt them, while Spike struck off on his own towards a bar.  
  
"You know… They aren't that bad, 'cept for Buffy of course." Said Cass seriously.  
  
Abe shrugged and zipped up his jacket to ward of the cold then reached down and took his friends hands, in front of them a little ball of light formed and floated ahead of them to light the way.  
  
"I didn't mind her so much, Willow is nice though, and that Spike person was… different."  
  
"Yeah did anyone else notice he's a vampire?" asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything and look stupid in front of Barbie cough I mean Buffy." Grinned Cass.  
  
Adam smacked her playfully in the arm and they all turned into the building where they shared and apartment, number 3. Inside they stumbled almost blindly towards the bedroom that they all shared. Cass stopped off at the bathroom on the way to change while the guys were content to do their changing about the place not caring who saw.  
  
Finally falling into bed with Abe in the middle and the two smaller people cuddled up against him on the bed.  
  
"Night Abe" mumbled Cass.  
  
"Night Cass… Night Adam." Said Abe sleepily.  
  
"Night Abe… Night Cassie." Sighed Adam.  
  
"Night Adam…" came Cass' almost unrecognizable reply.  
  
Somewhere off in the night Buffy had caught up with Spike with the firm intention of taking her frustrations out on his whimpy ass 'cant' fight back' self.  
  
"What do you want Slayer?" he demanded from the shadows.  
  
He hadn't made it three blocks before he felt her chasing him. He always felt her coming, something to do with vanilla and sweat and Slayer smell or something like that.  
  
"You just left! I can't believe you took their side! We don't even know them!" she whined.  
  
"I didn't take anyone's side Slayer, I'm tired, I haven't slept in days, and we can kill your apocalypse daemon tomorrow night. Once I've had a chance to sleep some."  
  
"How can you be so selfish?" she demanded.  
  
"Excuse me? Selfish? Is this the hippie calling the dope grower a bad guy? I'm tanking for you guys and if I'm not with it it's entirely possible we'll all die. And DON'T say I'm already dead you know as well as I do I'm talking about the permanent kind." He was growling by the end of his little speech.  
  
Buffy looked at him angrily and punched him in the face. He didn't even bother blocking it, just make her madder. Instead he fell to the wet grass like so much drunken sailor. Buffy stood over him smirking.  
  
"What not fighting back fangless?" she asked condescendingly.  
  
"Listen to me you crazy bint, you keep this up, and you can tank on your own from now on! I'm through risking my ass for someone who's just going to kick it later!" he pulled himself to his feet and resumed his walk to the bar.  
  
Buffy looked after him trying to work out what to say. Spike not bugging her, not following her, not stealing her undies! But then Spike not fighting with her, not fighting beside her, not taking her bitchy and ineffectual beatings. In the end she just let him go and turned to walk home, she could deal with Spike at a later date, he'd always be there. Right?  
  
Just then the Earth beneath her began to shake somewhat violently and she fell hard to the grass almost exactly as Spike had done. The Earthquake! She hadn't told Giles! She's completely forgotten! Memories of dieing and Riley and all the pain the last few Earthquakes had caused her flashed through her mind. She began to cry; to no one in particular she began to plead for help. Then Spike was there.  
  
Her first instinct of course had been to push him away and walk home, but upon finding her feet she found they wouldn't hold her up and she had no choice but to let him carry her. She didn't really remember being deposited back at Giles, or the argument that ensued about how she came to be mostly unconscious. But when she woke up the next morning she was laying in Giles bed and a platter of breakfast type goodies was waiting for her on the bedside table. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cass groaned and wrinkled her nose as she woke to a face full of Abe's armpit. She shifted a little higher so her head rested on his shoulder and yawned, catching Adam's waking grumbles across the bed where he'd been a woken by Abe's elbow finding his ribs unerringly even in sleep. Abe for his part seemed to be completely out of it still.  
  
Adam sighed and looked at Cass across the bed, an evil grin spread across his face and she grinned back. Their hands met in the middle of the bed and suddenly the rather large body between them was gone, with an evil twinkle in their eyes they mumbled a few more words and on the other side of the wall the shower turned on and Abe's screams could be heard.  
  
"You could have made the water HOT!" came his angry voice through the wall.  
  
Cass and Adam laughed at each other and curled back up under the blankets. They'd be suitably sorry for it later and claim that it was done without thinking whilst half asleep. Abe was almost sure that excuse was a load of shit. Could they even pull their minds together enough while asleep not only to do something but also to co-operate to do it? He doubted it very much but there was really no way to tell with those two.  
  
The phone rang and the two bodies in the bed resolutely ignored it, leaving Abe to stumble blindly out of the shower and stammer a groggy greeting into the receiver.  
  
"Abraham? It's Rupert Giles, are the three of you ready to come in?" asked the perfectly accented and some how totally awake at 6 in the morning voice.  
  
"Ungh… I don't know. I have to work. Hold on." He put his hand over the phone and looked over his shoulder into the bedroom. His best friends were both back asleep, Adam snored ever so softly and Cass' hair fell across her face making her look vaguely like cousin 'it'. "Adam, wake up, it's that Giles guy. I've got work." He said loudly.  
  
Adam stirred and looked out from under the covers, he sighed and looked a Cass who was resolutely pretending to be asleep. Finally he gave in and held his hand out for the phone. Abe tossed it at him and went back to getting ready.  
  
"Hello?" said Adam in his very soft phone voice.  
  
"Mr. Attwood I presume?" said the English Accent.  
  
"Umm, yeah. You wanted?"  
  
"Yes, well, we were wondering if you and Miss Jones could come back here and help with the last moment planning before we go after the demon tonight."  
  
"Oh… now?"  
  
"Well, yes… Unless that's a problem?"  
  
Adam looked at Cass who had opened a single eye to watch him on the phone. She gave brief thought to closing it quickly in the hope he hadn't seen her looking but gave up on the idea. He'd know. He always knew. Adam raised an eyebrow at her and waited. She growled softly and nodded before getting out of bed.  
  
"Alright Rupert, we'll be in as soon as we can." Without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone and flopped back down onto the bed.  
  
"I'll wake you when I get out of the shower LittleElf," said Cass stumbling blindly towards the bathroom.  
  
Adam snuggled back under the blankets and enjoyed the rare occurrence of having the bed to himself! It wasn't really that rare, in fact they all had their little times when they could curl up in the bed without the others, but Adam liked the morning. He liked being in bed and thinking about how every other poor bastard had to get up and go someplace, while he was being lazy in bed. Life was grand!  
  
In the other room Cass was humming as she stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair. Examining it closely she decided she'd go red this season, not pansy natural red of course! Fudged bright red. Anything her stark catholic high school wouldn't have approved of was good in her book! She wandered back into the bedroom wrapped firmly in her towel and sat next to Adam's half sleeping form.  
  
"Wake up love, c'mon, we have to go save the world today." She said gently.  
  
Adam grumbled and opened his eyes to look at her thoughtfully. They did save the world a lot, from bad stuff and sometimes from each other. He reached out and flicked at one of her curls smiling a little as she climbed out of bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who's idea was this anyway?"  
  
"I think it was Abe's actually…"  
  
Adam and Cass looked at each other and grinned. He wasn't here so even if it wasn't exactly his fault, he could be blamed without a problem.  
  
Adam's shower didn't take long and when he came out Cass was dressed in her customary jeans and a shirt. He eyed her in mild annoyance at the bulky jumper she pulled over her head but said nothing, he'd long since lost that battle. For his part Adam pulled on pants that were far to big and an old white shirt with 'quicksilver' written on it in Orange.  
  
"Ready Bitch?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Whenever you are you dirty slut." She replied without missing a beat.  
  
They shared their customary grin and wandered out of the apartment, the door making a loud thud behind them. Distantly through a wall they could hear someone bitching about those kids who 'never shut the door quietly'.  
  
It didn't take them long to walk to the home of Rupert Giles, Sunny Dale just wasn't that big after all and upon their arrival they were struck by two things. Not everyone was there yet and Spike and Giles were having a verbal equivalent of world war two in the living room.  
  
"Will you stop for one bloody minute and listen to me you poncy nancing prat!" Hollered Spike, in an obvious state of annoyance.  
  
"No I will not! How did she get like that and why the HELL was she with you?" Giles was yelling. New development.  
  
"Umm. Hi." Said Adam delicately.  
  
The dueling Englishmen in the middle of the room ignored them and Adam frowned in annoyance as the pitch and volume of the fight rose to new levels. He looked at Cass and offered her his hand; she took it and turned her eyes back to the testosterone-poisoned pair.  
  
"Stop" they intoned together.  
  
Both men frowned in annoyance and turned at the intruders on their display of stupidity. Giles opened his mouth to give voice to his vexation but nothing came out. He looked flustered and tried again. Spike on the other hand had lost his annoyed look and was laughing soundlessly having toppled over onto the couch. Giles glared at him.  
  
Cass and Adam looked at each other, their hands still joined as they tried to work out what to do next. Suddenly Buffy came hurrying down the stairs wrapped in a sheet. Adam raised an eyebrow and Cass looked unimpressed.  
  
"What happened? What have you done to them?" she demanded. She didn't really want to get up, but as long as she could hear them fighting she knew they were OK. When things had gotten silent she panicked. They couldn't have killed each other could they?  
  
"They were being loud." Said Adam gently.  
  
"And we have a headache." Finished Cass.  
  
Buffy just looked at them both and then at Giles who was turning many a shade of red as he tried to get some sound, ANY sound, to come out of his mouth. Finally her eyes fell on Spike who was curled up on his side clutching at his stomach and shaking with the force of his own mirth.  
  
Without consultation, Adam and Cass smiled and narrowed their eyes at Spike. The room was suddenly filled with his almost sobbing laughter. Startled by the sound of his own voice he laughed even harder. Luckily he didn't need to breathe or he'd be in serious danger right about then. Giles looked at the two witches in his doorway, his eyes clearly demanding that he two be released. Sighing to themselves and preparing for the inevitable scolding, they released their wills from him and he began to speak, at length, about taking away someone's god given right to speak.  
  
The duo was giving serious thought to taking said power again when Spike finally managed to get a hold of himself.  
  
"They just… and he was… mid-sentence! It was CLASSIC!" he managed still working to breathe, even though it wasn't really necessary.  
  
Adam and Cass grinned and tried to hide it; failing miserably they looked at each other and broke out into fits of helpless giggles. Buffy looked incredibly pissed and moved over to Giles' side. She rubbed his back gently as it looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel he was so pissed off. Spike pulled himself off the couch and stumbled over to the witches, throwing an arm around each other them in an over enthusiastic display.  
  
"You two are OK, you know that?" he chuckled and looked out the door at the slightly overcast day, "You know, I might even be able to walk home and get out of this with some shred of dignity."  
  
"There is no dignity with us." Said Adam smirking and detangling himself from the Vampires arms.  
  
"It's one of the many things we gave up when we moved in together," Cass added, not so fast to detangle herself however. Hey the Mans hot even if he is dead!  
  
Spike smirked down at the female witch and made a point to smell her hair before he let her go and swaggered out the door into the gloomy day. Adam raised an eyebrow at his best friend and Cass felt a blush rise on her cheeks.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Demanded Buffy still looking very undignified wrapped in her sheet.  
  
"That was a hug." Said Adam with amusement and something akin to happiness. Cass so needs to date!  
  
"It was an overture of friendship…" she mumbled unconvincingly, "He was just being nice."  
  
Adam made a weird coughing sound, which may or may not have been used to hide the word 'bull shit'. Buffy turned the same shades of red as Giles who by the way was still spluttering and at that very moment polishing his glasses.  
  
"Hey guys am I late? Wow Buff, couldn't decide what to wear this morning and went with 'nothing'?" Joked Xander as he and Anya stuck their heads through the door.  
  
The witches managed to stifle their giggle and moved aside so the couple could enter. Buffy turned several shades of purple and without a word stormed upstairs to find her clothes.  
  
"Well, looks like Buffy finally had sex." Said Anya plonking onto the couch.  
  
All eyes in the room bulged at the implications and Giles coughed rather uncomfortably while Xander sat next to his girlfriend and tried to explain once again, why you cant say that kind of thing in public.  
  
"Umm… demon. Apocalypse? Shall we just get on with it?" said Adam trying very hard to keep the grin off his face.  
  
Cass nodded emphatically while Xander and Anya looked up at Giles expectantly. He pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly before moving over to his book pile and pulling out the relevant notes.  
  
"Well, what I have is, predictably, somewhat unspecific. It's called a Lag demon. Their ultimate goal is to bring about the downfall of human society and it seems they try it different ways every time."  
  
"At least they are learning from their mistakes." Said Xander.  
  
"Yes well…" Giles coughed again as Buffy came down stairs but made no comment, "They appear to be highly susceptible to fire and electrical energy."  
  
"So we take matches and throw toasters at them." Anya threw in cheerfully.  
  
Willow pushed the door open, her eyes red rimmed from crying, Oz came trailing in behind her, even more introverted that usual (I know, unlikely but hey this is my story). 


End file.
